


Cravings

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Pregnant! [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys' cravings are both unsurprising and impressive.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to an ask on tumblr.
> 
> Rhysothy with "Are you sure you need two gallons of ice cream?"

Timothy walked with a bucket of ice cream in each hand. Rhys, very pregnant, waddled behind him, admiring the alpha’s strength. The handles cut into Tim’s hand, but he pressed on. “Are you sure you need  _ two gallons _ of ice cream?”

Rhys nodded, over the moon with happiness. “Mhmm! I need the Neapolitan and the sherbet! You can’t mix those flavors!”

Timothy laughed and leaned in to give his mate a kiss. “You’re going to let me have some of this right?”

Rhys scoffed. “I’m not selfish, Tim! You can have a spoonful or two.”

That got the alpha to swear and he turned back to the ice cream aisle.

“No! I was joking! Please! Wait, I can’t keep up!” Rhys laughed as he waddled a little faster after his mate.

“I’m getting my own ice cream!” The alpha called, smirking at the panicked state his omega was in over ice cream. He slowed down and walked beside Rhys.

Rhys kissed Timothy on the cheek. “You’re too good to me.”

“You deserve it,” Timothy smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
